


The Risks of Rendezvous

by ThePhoenixWriter



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, somewhat... they haven't publicly stated it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Sebastian and the farmer often were a risky couple, loving their rough sessions. That includes taking a gamble like doing it on the outside wall of Gus's saloon on a busy night.





	The Risks of Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write! Hope y'all enjoy ;)

Sebastian knew his mother would kill him if they got caught. 

He and the farmer had been dating for over half a year at this point, Seb liking the farmer's sweet demeanor and ability to understand him. The farmer also liked her biker, Sebastian often surprising her with flowers or waking up early with coffee to greet her (despite hating the early hours, he pushed through for her). They soon found themselves in a rhythm, the farmer visiting for Solorian Chronicle nights with Sam and her boyfriend when they had sessions and Sebastian sneaking out at night to visit the farmer when he could. 

 

They were both adults, now in their 20s so sex was frequent between the two, including riskier spots. They hadn't been outright with their dating, letting only Sam and Abigail in on the secret. Meaning keeping it secret being even more important. Robin, Demetrius, and Maru were being kept out of the loop. They risked it on more than a few occasions though, Sebastian fucking the farmer in his family's garage, and riskier still was when Sebastian snuck into the farmer's barn mid day when she was milking her cows, his mother only halfway across the farm installing a new coop. They loved the thrill involved and the farmer enjoyed how rough it made Seb during their sessions, but it kept them both on edge when there were others like Robin nearby. 

But back to the current situation at hand. 

His mother would first kill him for not telling her that he was dating the farmer, and second for finding them making out on the back wall of the Stardrop Saloon.

Sebastian had her back pinned up against the brick, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist, his hands gripping her ass. The farmer moaned softly, moving her hips against his. They had never done a session in the open like this, but the farmer wore tight shorts and an even tighter top to the Stardrop. Especially when she leaned over the pool table in those denim ripped shorts, she was lucky Sebastian didn't bend her over the table right then for all of Pelican Town to see. Though, the look of disapproval he got from Demetrius who was slow dancing with Robin in the Stardrop told him Demetrius was gonna have a talk with him later about staring at a woman like that.  Good thing that was far from his mind as the farmer slipped her hands down in his pants, after they walked out. They were still able to have enough smarts at the time to leave with a little lapse between them. 

"You sure you don't wanna walk to yours?" Seb panted out, "People are gonna be leaving soon." 

The farmer shook her head in reply. He hissed out a breath, her starting to stroke a hand along his length. She eventually got out of his grip, getting on her knees to unzip his fly and pull out his cock. 

"You know this is really risky, sweetheart." 

The farmer winked up at him, "Hence why I'm next to the trashcans, no one can see me." 

Seb knew she had a point, anyone coming out from the Stardrop from the side towards where Alex lives would simply see Seb standing there near the empty trashcans. They wouldn't be able to see the farmer kneeling.  _She planned this out,_ Sebastian thought. The farmer kissed the tip, then began taking his dick down in her mouth, running her tongue along the underside of her shaft. Seb let out a soft whine, rocking himself into her mouth. The farmer was always good at blowjobs, being able to take Seb deep. She sucked harder, hollowing out her cheeks and Seb rested a hand on her head, moving her down farther on his dick. He eventually started tugging her hair, pushing her down.

"Come on, love. Take it all the way."

She nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes as she deep throated Sebastian. Seb began thrusting his hips with more force, gritting his teeth and enjoying the feeling of her tongue and soft lips around his cock. He knew she could take it, along with the fact the farmer liked it rough. He could feel her drooling over, dribbling onto the dirt below. Seb could have stayed like this until he finished, head thrown back and pushing his girlfriend up and down his shaft. 

"Sebastian?" 

_Shit._

Seb could feel panic rising as he heard Demetrius calling for him. He was making his way on the side of the saloon where at least the farmer would be out of sight, the trash cans hiding her. He let go of her, but she still  showed no signs of letting up. He motioned his head to where he heard his step father calling for him, but the farmer simply replied by swirling her tongue around him, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

_Shit, what excuse am I gonna have for being back here? Like 'hey, just getting the blowjob of my life over here, mind fucking off???'_

"Sebastian, I know you're back here smoking." 

As much as Seb hated Demetrius for disturbing him like this, at least he had given him an excuse for being out here. He tried fumbling for his lighter and smokes, kicking himself when he realized he didn't have them. He had given those up a month ago at the request of his girlfriend trying to improve his health. He was rather proud of himself too for it. But, Sebastian hadn't told his family as he didn't want to raise alarms for the reason why he stopped. 

"Hey," The raven hair replied back, calling out as Demetrius walked over the corner. 

From Demetrius's perspective, there was just simply a wall of three trash cans between him and his stepson, hiding the younger man from the waist up but nothing odd looking to raise questions.

Demetrius crossed his arms, "No cigarettes tonight?" 

"Forgot 'em at home. Didn't realize it until I got out here," Sebastian made sure his voice stayed level, stopping his face from scrunching up like it wanted to, but it was near impossible when you have someone bobbing on your dick. 

"Also, where's the farmer? You both left around the same time." 

Sebastian shrugged, "I'm not her babysitter. She probably went home." 

The way Demetrius tapped his foot told him he wasn't amused by how he was acting.  

"I know you think I don't know much outside scientific research."

"And you'd be right," Seb retorted, hoping being brash would get the older man out of here sooner. He would be lucky if his legs didn't give out, because god  _damn_ she isn't letting up.

" _However-_ I was a bachelor too, and now I'm married. The way you were acting around the farmer was way out of line. You don't look at a girl like that in public, you should be polite and..." 

Sebastian started tuning him out the more Demetrius rambled about how to properly date someone, especially considering Seb was rather enjoying his dick getting licked like ice cream right now. Sebastian imagined how bad his old man would blow a gasket if he knew what was going on right out of his sight, the younger man really grateful the farmer could be quiet when she serviced him. He still had to put a lot of his focus on not making a sound and keeping in focus with the conversation in front of him. Or, at least, being able to fake focus. Along with not blowing his load as the talented mouth below him was really working his tip, along with talented hands massaging his balls.

" _Sebastian,_ are you even listening to me right now?"

The man in question hummed, "Hmm? Sorry, I just really am out of focus without my smokes." 

Demetrius looked over Seb suspiciously, "I can see that. Forget it, we can talk about this later when you actually can pay attention."

Seb sarcastically gritted through his teeth, growing more and more impatient, "I'll be counting the days for that conversation."

Eventually his stepdad walked off, back to the Saloon to presumably join Robin again. Seb nearly cried with relief when they were alone again, happy to be able hunch over himself as he had been longing to do. 

Sebastian looked down, glaring at his girlfriend, "You know you could have given it a break."

The farmer stopped for a moment, "Well, I wasn't a raised a quitter." 

"Then finish me off," Seb growled. He pulled her up from her knees onto her feet, turning her around. The farmer braced her hands on the brick, sticking her ass out for Sebastian to line up with. 

The raven hair pulled down her pants in one quick motion, lining himself up from behind her and slamming in. The farmer nearly screamed in pleasure, squeezing down hard on his cock. He loved how she always felt inside, tight, wet, and warm. He was near ready to cum after such good fellatio, but he planned to hold out as best he could for her to get some enjoyment out of this.  After all, Seb wasn't going to be totally selfish.

Sebastian thrusted in and out furiously, pounding the farmer's cunt with all he had. He held one hand on her breast, massaging it while the other made its way to her clit. His girlfriend clenched down hard when he rubbed the nub in little circles the way she liked, moaning and panting against the wall. The waves crashing around his dick felt amazing, and Seb couldn't hold out any longer. 

"Love, I'm gonna--"

The farmer purred back between breaths, "Go ahead inside." 

Sebastian really wanted to reconsider now. He realized last second he didn't have the condom on he had brought with him in his pocket. He was too focused on getting the farmer back for the blowjob. But the thought was far too late as he blanked and cried out as his body gave in, thick cum pumping into her tight pussy. He wanted to pull out, but leaving it on the dirt or clothes around her ankles seemed wrong to stain, not to mention he was given permission by the farmer to finish inside. And being his first creampie, it felt heavenly to finish inside her. 

Sebastian waited until he was finished, panic still running through his veins and pounding his heart. He grunted as his body now done filling her up to the hilt, pulling out. " _Shit, shit, shit!_  Sorry!" 

The farmer smiled and winked, "Sebby, you know I have wanted a creampie for awhile. It's a safe day anyways."

The programmer breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god. I am so not ready for kids." 

Farmer teased, "Neither am I, trust me."

"Love you, cutie."

"Love you too, Seb."

Sebastian teased, "Let's get you home." He started to pick the farmer up bridal style, carrying her on shaky legs after they both redressed and were able to collect themselves. 

The farmer laughed, "Thanks for the fun night."

Seb purred as he turned the corner, "Well, I'd be happy to fill that body again whenever you're ready for the next load." 

Sebastian was then greeted by bumping right into Demetrius's chest. It knocked him back flat on his ass, the farmer tumbling down with him. She fell into his lap still bridal style and holding onto his neck. He saw his mother and stepfather staring at him with such a look of shock. Demetrius turning a near impossible shade of tomato red rage and embarrassment, Robin blushing a mad color and hand covering her mouth in a shaking fist. 

_"Sebastian Erheart!"_

At that point, Sebastian knew he was dead. Robin didn't yell full names like that unless it was serious. The last time he heard that was when he came home late one night, new tattoo on his back and hair dyed the color it is now. Only this seemed much, much worse considering he just talked about rawing the farmer in front of his parents.  _This is going to be a long night of lectures,_ Seb thought to himself. 

But knowing Seb would still see the farmer on those early mornings and late rendezvous at night, he knew tomorrow would come with him still (for the most part) in one piece. And the farmer would still be with him through all of these delightful discussions with his family, explaining their relationship and winning them over. Eventually he knew the truth would come out, and it had to be sooner than later. But they could do this, it would just be harder with the current circumstances, since the secret just spilled itself instead of Sebastian being honest. 

 _Risks of rendezvous I guess,_ Sebastian mused. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! just so y'all know, I do possibly take requests if I like the idea of them and am into the show/game/etc. B) just leave them in the comments!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here too: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter


End file.
